powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Greater Power
In order to obtain the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, the Gokaigers must unlock the Greater Powers of the previous 34 Super Sentai teams before them. Each greater power they hunt for has an associated lesson with it. By unlocking the Greater Power (大いなる力, ōinaru chikara) of a previous team's Ranger Keys, the Gokaigers can access special powers, often activated with the Gokaioh, based on the previous Super Sentai teams' mecha or special powers that power up GokaiOh, through gaining approvals from a member of the past Super Sentai teams. Most of the powers manifesting as mechas are completely redesigned and don the Gokaigers' symbol. Navi states that some greater powers are useless after obtaining the Carrangers' greater power. During the events of Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the Gokaigers obtain eleven greater powers from past Super Sentai teams (Gorenger, J.A.K.Q, Denziman, Goggle-V, Dynaman, Bioman, Turboranger, Dairanger, Boukenger, Go-onger, and Goseiger). Currently, with Gai's help, the Gokaigers have only five more greater powers to obtain (Battle Fever, Sun Vulcan, Fiveman, Kakuranger, and Megaranger). However, aside from the Gokaigers, Basco managed to capture three greater powers into his possession (Changeman, Flashman, and Maskman). Greater Powers by Sentai Himitsu Sentai Goranger Variblune: The Variblune was the base of operations for the Gorangers. Although it was destroyed and replaced with the Varidreen, it returns to combines with GokaiOh to form GorenGokaiOh, and uses the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia for a finisher. The Goranger's greater power was granted to them by Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger) during the return of his old enemy, the Black Cross King. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai The greater power of JAKQ was granted to the Gokaigers by Soukichi Banba (Big One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Before that, after they gained the Magirangers' greater power of MagiDragon, Luka (GokaiYellow) tried to summon the greater power of JAKQ, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's greater power was MagiDragon, guessed was the J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Dragon, but nothing merged with GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realised that they would have to find the Greater Powers themselves. Battle Fever J Battle Fever's greater power has yet to be claimed. After the Gokaigers gained the Magirangers' greater power of MagiDragon, Luka (GokaiYellow) tried to summon the greater power of Battle Fever, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's greater power was MagiDragon, guessed was the Battle Fever Dragon, but nothing merged with GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realised that they would have to find the greater powers themselves. Denshi Sentai Denziman Denziman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue) during the return of the Black Cross King. Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Sun Vulcan's greater power has yet to be claimed. Dai Sentai Goggle V Goggle V's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Kanpei Kuroda (GoggleBlack) during the return of the Black Cross King. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Dynaman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Rei Tachibana (DynaPink) during the return of the Black Cross King. Choudenshi Bioman Bioman's greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Shirou Gou (Red One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Dengeki Sentai Changeman Changeman's greater power was taken by Basco ta Jolokia. He took it by force, wiping out the Earth Defense Force and taking the greater power using his Rapparatta from a male EDF member. Presumably, this man was a Changeman, but his face wasn't shown so his identity is unknown. He could be either Hiryuu Tsurugi (Change Dragon), Shou Hayate (Change Griffin) or Yuuma Oozora (Change Pegasus). Choushinsei Flashman Flashman's greater power was taken by Basco. Hikari Sentai Maskman Maskman's greater power was taken by Basco. Choujuu Sentai Liveman Super Live Robo (スーパーライブロボ, Sūpā Raibu Robo): The combination of Live Robo and Live Boxer, as well as the first combination of two individual robots into a single powerful robot, Super Live Robo returns via the Livemen Keys by transforming GokaiOh into said Sentai Robo for the Super Big Burst finisher. Kousoku Sentai Turboranger The Turborangers' greater power was granted to the Gokaigers by Riki Honoo (Red Turbo) during the return of the Black Cross King. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Fiveman's greater power has yet to be claimed. Choujin Sentai Jetman Greater Power of the Jetmen (ジェットマンの大いなる力, Jettoman no Ōinaru Chikara): While the Gokaigers are able to use an attack that allows them to assume the form of a Jet Phoenix (ジェットフェニックス, Jetto Fenikkusu)-like firebird as their finishing move, Gai Yuki believes his Sentai team's true greater power is the will to overcome any obstacle, even death. Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger The Zyurangers' greater power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha. The greater power of the Zyurangers is granted to him by Burai (DragonRanger), it is incorporated in one of Goujyujin's alternate modes, Goujyu Rex. Gosei Sentai Dairanger Chi is the Dairangers' main power source. The ability to gain access to Chi is obtained during the return of the Black Cross King of where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star's (RyuuRanger) approval. The Greater Power resurfaces later, as well as Ryo, and during the fight, the Gokaigers in GokaiOh accessed the power of Chi for the Gokai GouJyu Chi-Power Bomber. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger The Kakuranger's greater power has yet to be claimed. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger The Greater Power of the Ohrangers' is granted by Momo Maruo (OhPink). It is used in the completion of the GokaiGalleon Buster, which is similar to the Ole Bazooka. The Greater Power is to bring the powers of a team together. Gekisou Sentai Carranger Greater Power of the Carrangers (カーレンジャーの大いなる力, Kārenjā no Ōinaru Chikara): While Gokaioh is able to perform an attack that resembles the finishing attack of RV Robo, Kyousuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual greater power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some Greater Powers are useless. The Greater Power is accessed after the Gokaigers manage to appeal to children in Kyousuke's traffic safety act. Denji Sentai Megaranger The Megaranger's greater power has yet to be claimed. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Greater Power of the Gingamen (ギンガマンの大いなる力, Gingaman no Ōinaru Chikara): The greater power of the S''eijuu Sentai Gingaman has yet to be used. The greater power of Gingamen is transferred to the Black Knight Key by Hyuuga after his approval and gives it to Gai. Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V 'Chemical Extinguishers: When the Gokaigers use the GoGo-V Keys, they summon five large fire hoses from GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō. The hoses allow GokaiOh to perform the Victory Splash attack. Mirai Sentai Timeranger The Timerangers' greater power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha. The Greater Power of the Timerangers is granted to him by Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire). It is incorporated in one of GouJyuJin's alternate modes, GouJyuDrill, where it is summoned from the 31st century. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger '''GaoLion: GaoRed's totem Power Animal, GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the Gokai Galleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. It can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger FuuraiMaru: The FuuraiMaru is the combination of the Fuurai Head and Fuurai Knuckle Karakuri Balls from Hurricaneger. Unlike its original form, FuraiMaru is green instead of navy blue, with elements of Tenkuujin. It will combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh. Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger The Abarangers' greater power is part of a trio of greater powers granted to Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) for his mecha. The greater power of the Abarangers is granted to him by Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller). It is normally used for Goujyujin via the Abare Killer Key. But when the entire Abaranger Key set is used, including AbarePink, it enables the formation of Goujyu Gokaioh. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Patstriker: The DekaMachine Patrol Striker aka Patstriker '''is DekaRed's personal mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in Dekaranger. It combines with GokaiOh to form '''DekaGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. Mahou Sentai Magiranger MagiDragon: The MagiDragon is the first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of silver, as well as not form from the eldest Ozu siblings. It combines with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu. GoGo Sentai Boukenger DaiBouken: The Boukengers' giant robot, the combination of the main five GoGo Vehicles, summoned by the Boukenger Keys. Using its GoGo Sword (轟轟剣, Gōgō Ken), it slashes through the target then tosses the GoGo Sword to GokaiOh so it can pull off the Gokai Adventure Drive. DaiBouken first appears in Gokiager in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Satoru Akashi's approval. Juken Sentai Gekiranger GekiBeasts: When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow Gokaioh to perform a finishing attack called the''' Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beast (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ獣, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū). The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught the meaning of hard work though Juken basics by Jan Kandou. Engine Sentai Go-onger '''Engine Machalon: A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula-1 race car as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!". He is summoned by the Go-onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalon's number is 13. The Go-Onger's Greater Power was given by Saki Rouyami in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. Sosuke appears within the show, and it turns out that Machalon is something of a delinquent, as he views himself as the biggest Engine on the streets of Machine World, which he could possibly be. Also, since he's holed up in Machine World, when the Gokaigers tried to use the Go-Onger Greater Power in Dimension on the Other Side, they failed to summon him. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger is the Shinkengers' main elemental kanji-based source of power, summoned by the Shinkenger Keys and channeled through GaoLion. The Modikara is accessed after the team's bonds impress Kaoru Shiba (Princess ShinkenRed) and they gain her approval. Tensou Sentai Goseiger [[Arsenal (Goseiger)#Mecha|'Gosei Headders']]: When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai All Headders Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki). Trivia *A popular rumour is that the greater power of the Gokaigers themselves or Super Sentai overall will be unlocked in the finale. Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Arsenal